


Три неотправленных письма

by Fandom_Sanctuary, Tykki



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Мини. Низкий рейтинг. [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Letters, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Бывают письма, которые многое меняют в зависимости от того, прочтут их или нет.Написано в качестве подарка на день рождения KisVani.





	Три неотправленных письма

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).



_1\. ~Пожелтевшее письмо в секретере в кабинете доктора Хелен Магнус, Лондонское Убежище_

Никола,

как ты смотришь на то, чтобы приехать?

Я знаю, ты занят в Нью-Йорке, но, право слово, было бы приятно увидеть тебя просто так, а не по таким поводам, как дело А. В. Да и что тебе мешает продолжить работу здесь? Я сегодня утром услышала о поджоге твоей лаборатории, согласна — это возмутительно. Но я могла бы тебе помочь обосноваться здесь, в Лондоне, если захочешь. Ресурсов хватит, да и мы могли бы быть друг другу полезны. Мы и раньше хорошо вместе работали.

Да и не только в работе дело. Смейся-смейся, но я скучаю по тебе. Джеймс, безусловно, тоже в Лондоне, хотя последнее время я совсем редко его вижу. Похоже, увлёкся новым расследованием или готовит мне какой-то сюрприз. Найджел тоже заглядывает, но после того, как Джон... _(вымарано)_

Приезжай. Я постараюсь отправить письмо сегодня же, только разберусь, что там за переполох у слуг, и придумаю тебе ещё увлекательные предлоги приехать.

 

_(письмо оставлено незаконченным, поверх него в ящике лежит засохшая роза и карточка с позолотой и инициалами Дж. У.)_

*

— Хелен! — широко улыбается Никола Тесла, встречая Хелен Магнус у дверей своей новой лаборатории. — Пришла посмотреть на своё капиталовложение?

— Что-то вроде того, — скупо улыбается она, поправляя тёмную прядь волос.

— Тебе идёт новый цвет, — делает комплимент он, глядя на её причёску. — Хотя непривычно видеть тебя такой.

— Что-то же во мне должно меняться с годами, — уже шире улыбается она, и даже почти кажется, что говорит она искренне. — Никола, на самом деле я пришла не только посмотреть на лабораторию. Я хотела предложить вместе поработать.

— О? Это ещё лучше, — Тесла явно собирается галантно открыть перед ней дверь, но Магнус, не обратив внимания, проходит в лабораторию первой. — Признаться, я сам думал о том же — думал даже поехать в Лондон, но твоё своевременное появление меня от этого спасло. Повезло, что ты оказалась готова ссудить меня деньгами.

— Я бы в любом случае тебе помогла, — откликается она, разглядывая помещение. Новое хромированное оборудование просто сверкает.

— Всегда приятно, когда старые друзья о тебе не забывают, — он внимательно смотрит на неё, пытаясь понять, что не так, но так и не понимая. К тому же, он очень рад её видеть. — Как там Джеймс?

— Занят, — говорит Магнус-из-будущего. И не добавляет: «Романом со мной, который ещё некоторое время надёжно отвлечёт их обоих от тебя». — Ну что, с чего начнём?..

_2\. ~Скомканный клочок бумаги, похороненный под камнем в полуобрушенной комнате в подземельях Балассама. До землетрясения комната была, похоже, жилой_

Хелен!

Итак, я в городе моих предков, хотя тебя огорчило бы узнать, как мало от него осталось. Склочные людишки не могли оставить в покое даже этот уголок величия. Но методом проб и ошибок я отыскал путь в подземелья — и скажу тебе, здесь достаточно интересного. Думаю, тебе бы понравилось как минимум хранилище книг, я постепенно их перевожу их, чтобы написать подлинную историю вампиров. И наконец я свободно читаю на их языке. Здесь есть прелюбопытные научные труды, которые не могут не натолкнуть на разные смелые мысли: например о том, что воскрешение расы ещё возможно. Да-да, я уже вижу скепсис на твоём лице и слышу предостережение в голосе, но разве тебе не интересно было бы попробовать? Да и, полно, мы не видели друг друга уже тридцать восемь лет, четыре месяца и двадцать три дня (хотя, кто считает? кроме меня, конечно), думаю, пора мне покинуть моё прибежище в изгнании и хотя бы поговорить с тобой. Как насчёт того, чтобы предаться воспоминаниям за бутылкой шабли? Я угощаю. Если ты принесёшь шабли, потому что Балассам обладает существенным недостатком — здесь нет виноградников. Зато я принесу пищу интеллектуальную.

Не доверю это письмо почте (а новый телетайп собирать слишком долго, да и неинтересно), так что, думаю, сперва я удивлю тебя тем, что оставлю это письмо где-нибудь в твоём новом Убежище, где бы оно ни находилось. Я слышал, что ты тоже теперь обосновалась в Новом Свете, так что с него и начну.

Кстати, ещё я слышал новости о Джонни. Не знаю, захочешь ли ты о нём говорить, но мои источники упорно утверждают, что видят его уже второй год, и он удивительно вменяем по сравнению с обычным. Мне любопытно узнать, что случилось, а тебе?

До скорой встречи,  
Н.Т.

 

*

Никола возвращается в облюбованную им комнату в подземельях, комкая в руках письмо и фотографию «Полароид», которую убедил ему отдать. Юнец, снимавший всё подряд, так и не понял, чем его заинтересовала именно эта, но Никола выглядел достаточно угрожающим, чтобы лишних вопросов ему не задавали.

Он смотрит в пространство, а потом смеётся.

— Какое человеческое чувство — ревность, — с отвращением говорит он сам себе, закончив. — Но стоило догадаться, что не только мои источники знают что-то о Джонни.

Он отбрасывает в сторону скомканное письмо и смотрит на фото, на котором запечатлена маленькая девочка с короткими светлыми волосами. Она удивлённо смотрит на что-то, и её придерживает рука женщины, вероятно, её матери, с красивыми ухоженными ногтями.

Никола смотрит на девочку ещё. А потом рвёт фото в мелкие клочки и сдувает их с ладони.

— У твоей дочери его глаза, Хелен, это невозможно не увидеть... — бормочет он, садясь за рабочий стол и наугад открывая очередной древний фолиант.

_3\. ~Письмо, лежащее поверх выключенного ноутбука в небольшом домике в Швеции, аредованном на вымышленное имя. Как ни странно, письмо написано от руки. На нём побуревшие пятна. Возможно, от вина_

Хелен, Никола.

Подозреваю, вы отыщете это место и это письмо, а если нет — может, так даже лучше.

Да, я хотел изменить прошлое. Я всё ещё не раскаиваюсь и не чувствую вины за это, я до сих пор хочу, чтобы всё сложилось по-другому. У всех нас.  
Хелен, я ненавижу ключевую кровь. Я хотел бы никогда не получать своих способностей. Ты, я верю, так или иначе получила бы свои. Но будь моя воля — в моих жилах текла бы только твоя кровь, а не та.

Никола, я не знаю, что было бы с тобой, старина, но с твоей неуёмной энергией ты бы тоже в стороне не остался.

Хелен, я помню твои слова, все до последнего. Жаль, что я вовремя не нашёл, что тебе ответить, да и тебе было куда спешить. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала: нет, я люблю тебя именно такую, какой ты стала. Я просто бесконечно устал от того, сколько причиняю тебе вреда. Я хотел бы отменить его весь.  
Никола, я так и не поблагодарил тебя за помощь с элементалем. Даже одни твои электромагнитные силы сделали больше, чем ты думаешь. И я не держу на тебя зла за то, что ты рассказал Хелен. В душе я этого хотел. Жаль, что я не дождался и не пошёл к тебе опять, когда ты снова начал управлять электричеством. Сейчас уже поздно — но судя по тому, что произошло, это могло бы помочь ещё больше.

Элементаль спит. Или умирает. Я, вероятно, тоже. Моих сил хватило на то, чтобы вернуться сюда из Праксиса, и я надеюсь, Хелен, ты остановишь Адама, а потом найдёшь когда-нибудь это место. Адам о нём не знает.

Хорошо, что от Пятёрки остались вы двое. Давно хотел вам сказа

 

*

Они стоят над столом с ноутбуком, и сперва письмо читает Хелен Магнус, потом — Никола Тесла. Он же первым и нарушает затянувшееся молчание:

— Думаешь, он умер?

— Всё указывает на это, — отвечает она, пряча глаза.

— Да... — Никола обходит комнату, находит недопитую бутылку, взбалтывает её. — Маскарад не в стиле Джонни, так что вряд ли это он так хотел скрыть, что на самом деле сбежал куда-нибудь в Антарктиду убивать там полярников...

— Да, вряд ли, — сдержанно произносит Хелен, всем видом показывая, как не хочет обсуждать тему дальше.

Никола неожиданно разворачивается на каблуках:

— Но ты хочешь узнать, что всё-таки произошло на самом деле? Потому что, как любезно указал в письме Джонни, я, кхм, «управляю электричеством». Если тут произошло что-то необычное в плане выброса энергии, я мог бы... исследовать. Может быть, даже проследить. А там — кто знает? Может быть, мы рано его хороним. — Он подходит ближе и барабанит пальцами по крышке ноутбука, поверх письма, которое снова положила туда Хелен. — Хочешь? А то я бы хотел.

Её лицо смягчается, и, хоть она и не позволяет себе говорить с надеждой, она всё же отвечает:

— Да. И я бы тоже хотела.


End file.
